moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch
Patch '''the Seagull is a decorative character in Moshi Monsters found at The Port. They are part of Cap'n Buck's crew. Biographies Character Encyclopedia '''Main Patch the seagull is a keen surveyor of the seas, keeping one eye on The Port for fishy characters and scraps of seafood left by fishermen. It may appear that this winged watcher only has one good eye, but the black eye patch is actually just a striking pirate fashion statement! Bird talk Percy's native language is Seagullian. It's rather noisy and ear-piercingly shrill form of communication that no Moshi can understand. In order to give Daily Growl editor Roary Scrawl a message, Patch once had to play a funny game of wing-charades! Plunging Patch When not poking around in every Moshi's business, wannabe pirate Patch loves flying. He swoops and dives from great heights, beak-first into Potion Ocean. Data file Hangout: The Port Catchphrase: Something in Seagullian - no translators were available Job: Monitoring The Port Often spotted: Searching for scraps, stealing Slopcorn Notes *An eye patch is the latest fashion in Pirate Style Magazine. *Wings can be used for flying and pointing. *Large beak for squawking and stealing stacks! ---- 'Moshipedia' Patch the seagull monitors The Port for any unsavoury characters and scraps of leftovers from the fishermen. He has no problem with his left eye and only wears the eyepatch to keep up with the latest trends in Pirate Style Magazine. ---- 'Ultimate Sticker Collection' Patch the seagull likes to keep an eye on things at the Port. Don't be fooled by his eyepatch - both of his eyes work fine, he just likes pirate fashion accessories. Fiction Personality & Habits Mischievous and impatient, with their debut they were but vaguely helpful in introducing The Port and its content and stole food in their hurry back. With their joy for fighting, stealing and joking about in the pub they are a born pirate. Design Seagulls have an egg-shaped head bigger than their bodies. In comparison to the Unnamed Seagull, Patch is lacking any feather tuft or ruffling. Patch wears an eye patch, hence their name, but only does so for pirate aesthetic and not due to a bad eye. This is common for most pirates in Moshi Monsters. Although it not making a difference, they appear to prefer their left eye to be covered. (Also like most eye patch wearing Moshi characters) Patch 1.png Patch 2.png Relationships * Captain Buck E. Barnacle Patch is an all-time crew member to the Cloudy Cloth Clipper and thus has Cap'n Buck as their superior. He doesn't seem to be aware or otherwise thinks critically of Patch's bullying of Lefty. In Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 30 comic Shore Leave, Cap'n Buck is homesick the moment they go to shore and wants to return to his float. Together with Lefty, Patch tries to cheer up Buck, but it doesn't work until they find a boat-like ride. Patch does not speak during the entire comic but does utter a "Haha" (he and Lefty are referred to as "lads" by Buck). Magazine issue 30 p12.png Magazine issue 30 p13.png *'Lefty' In Tales from the Crow's-Nest, a journal by Lefty, he describes to be bullied by Patch in a manner of getting spitballs and gum thrown at him. Seemingly harmless, in the context of Lefty's - most likely traumatising - encounter with seagulls/a seagull that caused him to lose his ability to walk, it comes off as some sort of vendetta. If Patch is affiliated with the seagull(s) mentioned in Lefty's past is unknown. *'Ruby Scribblez' Patch was approached by Ruby in Monsterrific Comic Collection: "The Ballad of Cap'n Buck" in her research to collect info on Cap'n Buck to eventually write his Monstrous Biography. Like other people Ruby picked out to get info from, Patch too was fooling around. They described Buck as the second saltiest sea dog they've ever met, the first being an actual dog that happened to be sitting in the bar with them. *'Roary Scrawl' Patch debuted on the Daily Growl when giving the first sneak peeks to The Port and its content to Roary, whom she-pronouned her. She was unable/unwilling to speak in a language Roary could understand, so she signed. She stole his food when she left off in an impatient hurry. Timeline References Category:Characters Category:The Port Category:Pirates Category:Decorative Characters